


Celebrate

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A reason to celebrate.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: anonymous





	Celebrate

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Mark asks, hungry eyes glued to the other as Donghyuck drops to his knees. 

“I’m here to celebrate of course.” 

“Celebrate? And what will we be celebrating, my love?” 

Donghyuck leans forward, nuzzling against the hard cock trapped beneath Marks suit pants. ”My promotion.” 

“Oh?” Mark places one hand on the back of Donghyucks head, fingers brushing through the soft strands. “I wasn’t aware that I gave you a promotion.”

Donghyuck smiles up at him as his fingers work to free Mark’s cock. “You can start the paperwork after this.”

What a brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble. I hope you enjoyed ❤️
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/bttmhyuck)


End file.
